Supergirl's new Lab
by Dinosaurfan
Summary: One-shot This is the aftermath of the Season 2 finally, Mon-El has left with the Daxamite Fleet and the others are celebrating their victory.Just a short happy chapter.


**Supergirl's new Lab**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 **A/N: This is something I wrote to break my writer's block, this takes place in the D.E.O HQ after the fight against the Daxam fleet. Rhea died in the fight and Mon-El became king and left with the entire fleet.**

 **A/N2: This is just a one shot, don't ask me to write more chapters, getting those reviews when I've clearly written it's a One shot makes me want to delete the story.**

* * *

" I can't believe it's over." Kara said as she flopped down in a chair at the D.E.O.

"You can say that again." Alex said as she walked up to her Sister carrying a six-pack of beer and Handed one to Kara.

"But we won, that's all that matters." James said as he took off his helmet noticing some deep cracks in the thick material.

This thing is just about done for." He said and threw it across the room.

"Well, it's a good thing you know a genius that know how to make the 2.0 version of the Guardian armor." Winn said leaning back in his chair.

As Alex handed James a beer he looked over to Winn and asked, "Cisco Ramon?"

"WHAT!" Winn gasped and almost fell out of his chair.

"Relax, I was just messing with you." James answered while laughing under his breath.

"Hey, that was really uncool." Winn responded as Alex handed him a soda bottle.

"Where did you get these from? The Alien bar was destroyed." Kara asked as she noticed the label on her beer bottle.

"Well, Mon-El had a hidden stash and these things will probably go bad before he gets back." Alex said.

Taking out two beer bottles and handed one of them to Maggie.

"Thanks, Alexandra Danvers." Maggie said teasingly.

"No." Alex responded right away. "Don't you go full first name on me Margret Sawyer." She said back to her girlfriend.

"The earth is safe, now you've all done very well." J'onn J'onzz said as he joined the others.

Alex was quick to hand him the final beer bottle.

"No I can't possibly…" J'onn said but Alex wasn't having anything of it.

After a moment of awkward silence, J'onn gave in and accepted the beer.

"For family!" He said raising his beer.

"For family!" Everyone else answered and then all took a sip from their beer bottles, just as soon as they felt how it tasted they all spat it out.

"Oh my god that was discussing." Winn said as he scraped his tongue with a stapler.

"How can anyone drink this?" James said and put his beer down.

"Daxamite beer, the worse drink in the entire galaxy." J'onn said.

"I can see why Mon-El thought he had to hide this." Alex said.

Just as soon as everyone had put their beers a loud siren went on.

"We have an intruder!" J'onn yelled.

Winn turned on the monitors and they could see that someone or something had infiltrated the D.E.O.

"It's in the lower corridor, put on the security cameras." J'onn yelled.

Winn did as J'onn said but all they could see was a blurry streak that passed by too fast for anyone to see what it was.

"Do you think it's Barry?" James asked.

"No, if it was him he'd be here now." Kara answered.

"Do you think it's a daxamite?" Maggie asked.

"No, they can't move that fast." J'onn answered.

"Another Kryptonite?" Alex asked.

"Could be." J'onn answered.

"Winn. close the blast doors, we'll trap it when it reaches the north hallway!" J'onn said.

Winn quickly typed in the command on his computer and a few seconds later he raised his hands intriumphp. "Caught it, we'll see the live feed from the cams in a few seconds." Winn said but his victory was short-lived since as soon as the feeds from the security cameras showed up all they could see was a big hole in one of the security doors that was suppoused to contain the intruder.

"What the hell is this thing?" James asked.

"Something with heath vision." Alex said pointing at the screen, the doors were melted right through.

She was right, the door was some steam coming from it.

Before anyone had any time to react a loud howling sound echoed throughout the D.E.O's base.

"It's coming this way." Winn said.

Maggie and Alex grabbed their guns and James eld up his shield ready to fight against whoever was coming.

As Kara stood up she couldn't help but think there was something familiar about those sounds.

"Guys it's almost here." Winn said.

When a second howl echoed Kara suddenly said "Winn, turn of the alarms."

"What!" Winn yelled.

"You're just giving this alien a migraine and pissing it off, shut of the alarms and maybe it'll calm down." Kara said and even though Winn though it was a crazy theory he trusted Kara enough to do what she said.

Once the alarm was silenced the howling also ended and from the dark hallway where they knew the intruder was coming from two eyes were glowing and some heavy panting was heard.

"Don't shoot until you can see it." J'onn said.

The inteuder moved into the light and to everyones surprice, it was a white Labrador.

The dog looked at Kara and barked happily.

"Krypto?" She asked and the dog sprinted up to her faster than anyone had time to react to and suddenly Kara was on her back with the very happy dog licking her face and happily waging its tail.

"Krypto." Kara said struggling a bit to push the dog off her.

Once Kara finally had made it back to her feet she patted the dog's warm fur with a bright smile.

"You know this… dog?" Maggie asked.

"It's my cousin's dog, Krypto." Kara said as she got up.

"You had dogs on your planet?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, Kal-El found this little guy in an escape pod a few years ago and he has trained it." Kara answered.

Winn got up holding a tennis ball willing to play some fetch with Krypto.

"Is there a reason Superman's dog is here?" James asked before realizing he had stepped on a note in Superman's handwriting.

He started to read out loud.

 _Hi cousin, I'm going to be away for a while and I can't bring Krypto so can you please take care of him for me?_

A bright smile appeared on Kara's face as she looked over to Krypto who was staring at the tennis ball Winn was about to throw.

Just as Winn threw it Krypto leaped into the air and flew right after the ball, catching it before it landed, then he returned to Winn still levitating in the air.

"He can fly. Guys, he can fly." Winn said as he grabbed the ball in Krypo's mouth. As soon as he had a grip of the ball Krypto flew up in the air, dragging both the tennis ball and Winn with him.

James flipped the note and read.

 _Ps. He doesn't fully understand how to play fetch._


End file.
